10 days
by Hanyo4
Summary: Akashi dihadapkan oleh sebuah dilema. Bersama gadis impiannya, atau cinta pertama yang pernah mencampakkannya. /AkaFem!Kuro. AkaFem!Niji/ Fic Pertama. Plot twist. One Shoot


**10 DAYS**

KnB belong to fujimaki tadatoshi-sensei

 **Pairing : Akaxfem!Kuro Akaxfem!Niji**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

Akashi Seijurou as Akashi Seijurou

Kuroko Tetsuya as Kuroko Tetsuna

Nijimura Shuzo as Nijimura Shizuka

Mayuzumi Chihiro as Mayuzumi Chihiro

First fanfic. **Alur maju-mundur gajelas**. Typo and OOC everywhere~

 **Warn! Fem!Kuro and Fem!Niji. Don't like? Don't read!**

 ***tanda (. . . . . ) pemisah plot***

RnR please ^^

* * *

 **12 Desember**

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum menatap gadis terkasihnya. dua sejoli itu pamer kemesraan bagai dunia milik mereka berdua. Kuroko tetsuna-gadis bersurai baby blue itu- menggenggam hangat tangan Akashi Seijurou. Seluruh mata yang memandangnya akan dibuat iri. walau malam itu sangat dingin, namun kehangatan tetap menjalar di keduanya

 **13 Desember 12.40**

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud—" mulutnya ditabrakkan oleh mulut lain. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pasrah dalam kecupan hangat.

Gadis bersurai hitam yang terlihat lebih dewasa daripadanya memeluknya erat. "jangan pergi"

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi" Akashi berlalu meninggalkannya gadis itu sendirian

 **14 Desember**

"Akashi-kun" Suara lembut Tetsuna menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya

"Ya, ada apa?" Akashi tersenyum. Namun Tetsuna tahu itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tetsuna meraih tangan Akashi dan menggenggamnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Akashi menolak dengan menangkisnya.

"Maaf Tetsuna, aku ada keperluan" ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Tetsuna yang masih mematung.

 **. . . . .**

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan datang lagi" Gadis berambut hitam sepinggang itu mengabaikkan Akashi yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Aku yang salah" Akashi menundukkan wajahnya menyesal.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Pilihlah satu diantara kami berdua!"

"Kalian sama berharganya. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap langit yang mendung. Kepalanya mendongkak ke atas menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air mata yang berusaha menuruni pipinya.

"Aku tahu hidupmu takkan lama lagi, Nijimura-san" Akashi berusaha menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Tapi Nijimura menangkisnya

"Aku tidak mau disisa-sisa hidupku, aku menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Jika aku tahu kalau untuk bersamamu aku harus menghancurkan hidup gadis itu, lebih baik kubuang harapan sia-sia itu" Nijimura berjalan menjauh namun Akashi tidak mengejarnya. Ia masih terpaku. Meratapi seluruh kebodohannya.

 **16 Desember 22.00**

"Kuroko? Kau belum pulang?" Mayuzumi mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Ah, Mayuzumi-san. Belum, Akashi belum menjemputku" ujar gadis itu sopan

"Memangnya dia pergi kemana? Bukankah siang tadi kalian bersama?" kedua iris baby blue itu melebar. Entah mengapa pertanyaan sederhana itu membuat dadanya sakit. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

"Entahlah" Jawab Tetsuna singkat.

 **21 Desember 00.30**

Akashi mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding ruangan itu. Ia marah, sedih, dan kecewa.

Mayuzumi datang menghampiri dirinya dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. Tak ada yang dikatakan oleh pria bersurai kelabu hangat itu. Namun tangannya terus menerus memukuli pria yang ada dihadapannya.

Sama seperti Akashi, ia marah, sedih, dan kecewa.

 **15 Desember**

"Lucu sekali," Nijimura tersenyum pahit memandang pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku tak tahu kau mencintaiku, atau mengasihaniku sekarang" Masker oksigennya mengembun. Nafasnuya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Akashi berjalan mendekatinya. Namun langkahnya tertahan.

Ia tahu jika ia berjalan lebih dekat lagi, hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan cepat atau lambat akan menimpanya.

 **16 Desember 08.50**

"Moshi-moshi, Akashi-kun?" Tak ada tanda-tanda panggilan itu diangkat oleh penerimanya. Panggilan tetsuna pun dialihkan ke mesin penjawab.

"Ah, kau masih sibuk ya? Bisakah siang ini kita makan bersama? Akan kutunggu di restoran dekat kantormu Akashi-kun" Panggilan itu diputus. Gadis bersurai baby blue itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

Kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya. Menutupi sesuatu yang bisa dirasakan oleh Tetsuna. Segala keanehan Akashi membuatnya penasaran.

 _Tapi apakah kau tahu Tetsuna, semakin kau mencari tahu maka semakin kau lah yang tersakiti._

 **. . . . .**

"Tetsuna" Pemuda bersurai merah itu sedikit berlari menuju meja yang diduduki kekasihnya.

"Akashi-kun, kau terlambat" Tetsuna tersenyum kecil. Lalu meminum tehnya.

"Maaf aku sibuk" Akashi mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Akashi-kun, nanti malam bisakah kita—" perkataan Tetsuna di potong oleh Akashi

"Maaf Tetsuna nanti sore sampai malam aku ada rapat. Kemungkinan bisa sampai larut malam" Akashi memeriksa kotak pesan di ponselnya,

Kepala tetsuna tertunduk kecewa, "Tidak bisa ya?" Gumamnya kecil.

Akashi memandang Tetsuna sejenak. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini waktunya bersama gadis itu sangat berkurang. "mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, Tetsuna"

Mata Tetsuna berbinar mendengar ucapan Akashi barusan. Namun, dengan cepat ia menyangkal kebahagiaan sesaatnya itu.

"Kalau itu merepotkanmu aku bisa pulang sendiri, Akashi-kun" Tolaknya sopan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan Tetsuna" wajah Tetsuna merona. Ia rindu apabila kekasihnya sudah memberi perintah. Perintah yang absolut, dan otoriter.

"Baiklah" Tetsuna mengangkat cangkir tehnya menyembunyikan lengkungan indah dibibir merah mudanya itu.

 **. . . . .**

"Keadaannya kritis" Ucap Midorima-sensei yang merupakan dokter Nijimura

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kemarin lusa dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" Akashi naik pitam mendengar kabar yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan itu,

"Dia bukannya keluar Tapi menyelinap kabur," Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "untuk menemuimu" Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Akashi.

Hati Akashi hancur. Ia diterpa oleh badai dilema. Dimana ia harus memilih kedua gadis yang sama pentingnya.

Kuroko Tetsuna, gadis impian yang selalu sabar dan setia disampingnya. Atau Nijimura Shizuka, cinta pertama yang pernah mencampakkannya Namun ia sekarang tahu alasan di baliknya. Ia baru tahu ketika umur Nijimura tinggallah hitungan minggu.

 **13 Desember 15.15**

Akashi uring-uringan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis yang pernah mencampakkan dirinya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Yang makin membuatnya tak habis pikir, dengan mudahnya Nijimura memintanya untuk bersama kembali.

Apa ia tidak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan begitu saja? Apa gadis itu melupakan perbuatannya yang dahulu? Menghilang dan tak bisa di hubungi? Akashi ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Luka lamanya terkoyak kembali.

Akashi berjalan gontai tanpa tujuan. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang berjas putih yang memegang bonek kelici di tangan kanannya. " _Sumimasen_ (maaf)" ucap Akashi sopan tanpa melihat orang itu.

" _iee_ (tidak). Ano, Akashi-san?"

Akashi mengangkat kepala memandang pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Midorima?" Kedua iris merahnya terbelalak kaget.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir. Kafe di depan rumah sakit Teikou.

"Apa kau bertemu Nijimura?" Midorima menatap Akashi dengan tatapan serius.

"Ya. Tadi" Akashi tertunduk lemas, Ia sama sekali tak peduli bagaimana Midorima bisa tahu.

"Turuti saja permintaannya" Kata Midorima datar namun ada nada sedih di baliknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Seketika Akashi menatap Midorima marah. Apa Midorima tidak tahu apa yang diminta Nijimura? benar, Midorima takkan tahu! Kalau ia menerima permintaan itu sama saja ia membuang jauh harga dirinya.

"Hidup Nijimura, tak lama lagi"

Seketika itu Akashi mematung. Tak tahu harus berekspresi apa.

 **16 Desember 17.54**

Tetsuna berjalan memasuki rumah sakit Teikou. Salah satu temannya sedang dirawat disana. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam lift dan memencet tombol angka sebelas. Kamar temannya ada di ruangan 116. Ketika lift terbuka, ia keluar dan melihat sekeliling. "Nomornya tidak urut" gumamnya kesal. Ia mengintip lewat jendela kecil yang berada di pintu.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan salah satu kamar rawat inap. Ia melihat pemuda bersurai merah yang sangat tidak asing baginya, sedang bercengkrama akrab dengan gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

Didalam pikiran, ada niat untuk menghapiri keduanya. Namun entah mengapa hatinya menolak niatan tersebut. Tangannya bergetar. Ia langsung membuang wajahnya kea rah lain dan memutar tubuhnya menuju kembali ke lift. Tak terasa, tetesan benih air matamulai membasahi pipinya.

 **17 Desember 07.30**

"Kuroko, dari tadi kau melamu terus. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Mayuzumi. Kuroko hanya memandang jendela dan mengaangguk pelan. Perlahan, tetesan air mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Lagi.

 **16 Desember 22.30**

"Maaf lama, Tetsuna" Akashi menepikan mobil mewahnhya. Tetsuna menggeleng lemah lalu masuk kedalam. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

Akashi sibuk mengutuki diri karena telah berbohong dan memberi perintah yang seenak itu. Ia tahu kalau Tetsuna akan selalu percaya dan menurutinya. Dan karena hal itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Sedangkan pikiran Tetsuna dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan yang sama. Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa mereka berdua sangat akrab? Dan kenap Akashi tega membohongi dirinya?

"Akashi-kun," Tetsuna terus memandang kedepan. "Apa kau punya hal yang seharysnya diceritakan?" Akashi menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Beruntung wajah terkejutnya bisa ia tutupi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak-"

"Bohong!" ucap Tetsuna setengah berteriak. "Kenapa kau harus berbohong kepadaku, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menepikan mobilnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Aku tidak berbohong, Tetsuna. Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

"Kalau kau tidak berbohong, siapa gadis itu? Dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Akashi makin terkejut dengan pertanyaan tetsuna barusan.

"K-kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau kau bahkan belum menceritakan apapun!"

Sekali lagi, Akashi menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tak mau ambil resiko untuk berbohong lebih jauh lagi. Ia kemudian memantapkan hatinya dan menceritakan semuanya. Segalanya.

 **17 Desember 07.50**

"Maaf Kuroko" Ujar Mayuzumi lemah. Tetsuna hanya menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak, aku yang ingin bercerita mayuzumi-san. Lagipula aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa mengangkat beban ini sendirian" Tetsuna tersenyum pahit. Ia memandang lalu lalang orang yang lewat di balik jendelanya.

"Akashi dihadapi oleh pilihan sulit. Kalau aku yang berada di posisinya, pastilah aku akan melakukan hal yang sama" Mayuzumi menggenggam erat cangkir yang dihadapannya.

Frustasi adalah kata yang tepat. Mayuzumi Frustasi melihat wanita yang dicintainya terluka. Namun ia tidak bisa membantu sama sekali. Semua hal ini berada diluar batasnya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Akashi. Apalagi wanita itu. Ia sangat Frustasi.

 **20 Desember 22.56**

Perih. Hanya itu yang di rasakan Tetsuma. Melihat pria yang sangat ia cintai lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya.

Marah? Jelas itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia. Tetsuna tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa. Ia tak tahu siapa yang harus di salahkan atas deritanya ini. Akashi kah? Dirinya kah? Atau takdir?

Kakinya bergerak maju tanpa tujuan. Kumpulan lalu lalang orang yang ada di sekitar tak bisa menariknya dari rasa perih yang tak tertahankan ini. Ia menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan orang yang memintanya minggir. Tidak. Bukannya tak menghiraukan. Ia terlalu lambat bereaksi sehingga kilauan cahaya itu datang mendekati dirinya.

 **18 Desember**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Akashi khawatir

"Kau sudah tahu" ucap Nijimura

Akashi menghembuskan nafas berat lalu duduk di samping ranjang gadis itu. "maukah kau mendengar ceritaku?" ia tersenyum lirih. Nijimura mengangguk pelan lalu memegang tangan Akashi. Walaupun makin hari tubuhnya makin lemah, di depan Akashi ia harus terlihat kuat.

"Aku sudah menceritakan segalanya ke Tetsuna . Awalnya ia menangis karena tahu kalau aku berbohong. Kemudian aku menceritakan segalanya. Namun reaksinya hanya diam tanpa meneteskan air mata. Ekspresinya sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Ketika kami sampai di depan rumahnya, ia berkata ' _gadis itu jauh lebih membutuhkamu daripada aku_ ' dan setelah itu ia tak bisa kuhubungi" Akashi membuang wajahnya menyembunyikan manik-manik bening di pinggiran matanya.

"Maafkan aku Akashi," Ujar Nijimura lirih "Seandainya—" perkataannya terhenti akibat rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Akashi panik lalu memanggil perawat. Nijimura digiring keruangan khusus yang bertuliskan, ICU.

 **19 Desember**

Mayuzumi berjalan bolak-balik mengelilingi tempat yang sama. Meja kerja Kuroko Tetsuna. Sudah dua hari gadis itu tak masuk untuk bekerja. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika Tetsuna menumpahkan seluruh bebannya.

Segala kemungkinan buruk di tangkis oleh Mayuzumi. Tetsuna tak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh. Mungkin ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerimanya. Tapi mengapa firasatnya seolah berkata akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa gadis itu? Hati Mayuzumi benar-benar tidak tenang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang dari kontaknya. Akashi Seijurou.

 **. . . . .**

"Maaf Mayuzumi-san. Aku sudah tidak berbicara lagi dengan Tetsuna sejak malam itu" Akashi tertunduk lesu. Ia lelah. Baik fisik maupun batin.

Tangan Mayuzumi mulai gatal ingin memukul Akashi. Tapi ia sadar beban Akashi sudah sangat berat. Ia hanya akan menambah masalah jika bertindak bodoh. Mayuzumi tak mengenal wanita itu. Ia juga tak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Tetsuna.

Memang sudah sejak lama ia jatuh hati pada gadis bersurai baby blue itu. Tapi kebahagiaan Tetsuna jauh lebih penting daripada dirinya. Ia rela bila Tetsuna lebih memilih Akashi daripada dirinya. Namun sekarang Akashi lah yang membuat gadis itu hancur.

Ia ingin melindungi Tetsuna. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Memeluk gadis itu dan mengatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja? jelas semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun baru beberapa hari, Mayuzumi sudah merindukan senyuman Tetsuna. Ia rindu suara lembut gadisnya itu.

 **21 Desember 01.00**

Akashi benar-benar mati rasa. Ia tak menghiraukan darah segar yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Pikirannya penuh. Sangat penuh

' _Tetsuna. Tetsuna. Dan Tetsuna'_

Air matanya kering. Tubuhnya lemas tak bisa bergerak. Tatapan matanya kosong. Hampa.

 **. . . . .**

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, Nijimura?" Midorima masih tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan oleh pasiennya itu.

"I-iya sensei" jawabnya lemah

"Kau juga sedang berada di ambang kematian, Nijimura! Kau sudah bertahan selama lima tahun! Dan sekarang kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" ucap Midorima marah.

Mata Nijimura menatap langit-langit ruangan tubuhnya sudah dipasangi berbagai macam alat. Duduk saja pun sekarang ia sudah tak sanggup.

"Bukan begitu sensei—" nafas Nijimura tersenggal-senggal. "Aku ingin membalas jasanya—"

Nijimura tersenyum pahit di balik masker oksigennya. "Dengan menyelamatkan gadis berharganya"

 **20 Desember 17.00**

entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tetsuna. Ia kembali ketempat dimana hatinya mulai hancur. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan raut wajah khawatir milik Akashi. Serta seorang wanita yang sedang telentang diranjang yang dikelilingi alat bantu medis. Keegoisannya membuatnya berjalan mendekat tanpa disadari oleh Akashi.

"Akashi," ucap gadis itu pelan. "kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?" Akashi menggenggam lembut tangannya yang di pasangi selang infus.

"Ya" jawabnya miris. Tetsuna yang mendengar segalanya memutar badannya dan berlari menjauh. Ia seharusnya berhenti mencari tahu. Ia seharusnya tak mengikuti keegoisannya. Tangisnya pecah ketika ia masuk kedalam lift. Perih. Hatinya sangat perih.

 **21 Desember 03.00**

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa kabar baik yang dibawanya. Kedua pemuda itu datang menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaannya, sensei?" tanya Mayuzumi khawatir.

"Keadaannya sempat kritis karena kekurangan banyak darah. Tapi kemudian ada pendonor yang kebetulan cocok mendonorkan darahnya" wajah keduanya melega.

"dimana pendonor itu, sensei? Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya" Sang dokter memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Membuat keduanya bingung.

"Ia ada di kamar rawat inap. Nomor 115" jawabnya lalu pamit pergi. Mayuzumi yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya tersenyum lega mendengar kabar baik tentang Tetsuna. Sedangkan Akashi, ia masih mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju lift dan menekan tombol angka sebelas. Ketika lift terbuka ia langsung masuk menuju kamar yang sangat tak asing baginya itu. Nampak di hadapannya seorang gadis dengan seluruh tubuh tertutup selimut putih dan seorang dokter yang tertunduk meratapi kesedihannya itu.

"Ia baru saja pergi. Dan meninggalkan ini untukmu," Midorima memberikan selembar kertas kepada Akashi. "Ia memintaku untuk menulis apa yang dikatakannya"

Tangan Akashi bergetar membuka selembar kertas yang terlipat itu. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya ketika ia membaca surat itu. Surat terakhir Nijimura Shizuka.

 **. . . . .**

' _Untuk : Akashi Seijurou_

 _Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku merasa sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi aku sadar, orang lain telah mengisi tempat yang pernah kutinggalkan itu. Sampaikan permintaan maafku kepadanya. gadis manis yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuna itu._

 _-Nijimura Shizuka-'_

 **. . . . .**

 **25 Desember**

Tetsuna membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya hangat. Ia pun menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan melihat hal yang sama. Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu sedang menggenggam tangannya erat. Keduanya tidur terlelap. Walau ia merasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, namun entah mengapa rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang. Mungkin karena ia sedang dikelilingi oleh orang yang tulus mencintainya?

 **-end-**

 **omake.**

Tetsuna mengunjungi makam Nijimura. Walaupun belum pulih benar dan harus menggunakan kursi roda kemana-mana, Tetsuna sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Ia memang sempat salah paham kepada Nijimura. Tapi sekarang ia tahu, kalau gadis itu sama sepertinya. ingin dicintai dan tak mau merasa kehilangan.

"maaf Nijimura-san," ucapnya lirih. "Aku akan menjaga Akashi sepanjang hidupku! Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu waktu itu. mungkin jika kita sempat bertemu lebih awal, kita berdua bisa jadi teman baik" Tetsuna tersenyum lalu pamit meninggalkan makam itu.

semilir angin menerbangkan kelopak sakura. membuat dedaunan di atas makam itu bak menari-nari indah riang gembira.

* * *

 **Hajimemashite~ watashi Ha-Chan desu!**

 **ini fic pertama Ha-Chan yang tadinya berbentuk cerpen buat tugas tapi karena terlalu lebay cerpen ini tersimpan rapih di memori laptop Ha-Chan. sampai akhirnya di vermak dikit lalu dijadikan ff :")**

 **Ha-Chan AkaKuro Shipper tapi suka banget kalo MayuKuro sodaraan! p(^^)q**

 **RnR please? ^^**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
